runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Questers
|center Welcome to Questers! Hi welcome to the Questers RS wiki clans page! On this pages discussion page you may post anything you care to from party announcements to any random things. Do not edit this page. Enjoy! About Us Questers was founded on the 15th of July, 2009 by Andy B 007 when he decided to go for the quest cape. Now every 15th of July our clan will have a large event called a Qu3st F3st. The first official member was Liam839, second was Dragonslay and third was Alex A1ex. The clan continued to grow to about 40 members. At this point about 20 were deleted for inactivity. We now have about 20 members. We have never had any serious conflicts with other clans. Our clan works around quests and helping people with them and/or anything else. Our main aim however to just to have fun. We do not make official wars with other serious clans unless provoked. We do however to go to clan wars sometimes as an event just to fight random clans. We are a fairly small clan compared to some other official clans, but we are slowly growing. We are currently debating a meeting place for all our generals, for parties and what not. Our home world is world 129. Our leader is Andy B 007 and Tom Frozen is the second in command. The other 3 generals are Badboy4eva21, Matt0ownage and Alex A1ex. All have equal power within the clan. To join the chat the name is Qu3st Hunt. He is not really our leader but an account created for the purpose of a good leader name. Do not expect to ever see him in the clan chat. Events Formal events are held at least once a week and informal events are just held when ever it suits the attendees. Formal events may only be posted by captains and up. Events are generally team minigames or things that can done as a team. The most common event is clan wars. Suggestions for new ways and types of events are most welcome. Also you opinion on certain minigames and which is your favorite is wanted. If you have a suggestion on a time zone to add to the standard formal event layout then post away. Also events may include parties. Joining Questers Here at Questers we offer a wide range of help. Be it quests items or achievement diarys we will help you. The clans main idea is to have fun. There are some requirements to join. You need to have read the rules (scroll down), have a general liking for quests and willing to help fellow clan members. Your quest points divided by your combat level must also equal 1.5 or over. You also need to be a member. This is members only clan because there are so few non-members quests. You may notice that some of our members do not fit the quest points requirement for their combat level this is because they joined before that requirement was instated. Once you join the clan you must post a attendance post on the recruitment forum once at the beginning of each month after your application is accepted. If you are not seen in the clan once that month and there is no attendance post here. you will be removed from the clan. Higher rank is gained through participation within the clan such as being seen in the clan often and attending events. If you want to join the clan structure your application like this and post it here or at the recruitment forum. APPLICATION Name: Your display name Combat level: You combat level Quest points: Your quest points at the time Total level: Your total skill level What I would like to achieve in the clan: What you would like to achieve in the clan (comments or anything like that) Rules The rules of our clan are quite simple: * Treat other members with general decency * Do not say anything on behalf of our clan unless told by general * If you are caught botting you will be reported and removed from the clan * Do not report other players/members unless they are seriously offending you * Do not beg for a rank * Be yourself NOTE: It is note compulsory but would be appreciated if you could post on this forum once in a while. Only generals can kick, and they will not do so unless necessary IMPORTANT: Once you have read the rules copy this and add it to the bottom of your application so that we know you have read the rules: I H@V3 R3@D TH3 Q35T3R5 RU135 Andy B 007's Tip of the Month Always plan a fight beforehand, learn about your enemy, about his weaknesses, his strengths, his attacking style etc.... If you do this, you will have more of a chance of a successful fight Tom0chaos's Sayings Ownage, Its imminent The one who wins will be the one who knows what the other will use. When ice barraged it is very foolish to run unless escape is near. He who is struck with the dragon claws twice is very likely dead. Tank Ranging, it ownz (Until you meet a tank meleer) Hybridizing with arhims and a godsword, it ownz (until you meet a tank ranger) Tank Meleeing, it ownz (until you meet a hybrid) Ranking When you join the clan your rank will be recruit. Once you are seen in the clan chat by a general or a general is told by another member that he has seen the recruit in the clan chat you will be ranked up to corporal. Once you have been in the clan for 2 weeks or have come to an event you will become a sergeant. A month after this in the clan you will become a Lieutenant. If you show your worthiness at Lieutenant you may become a captain. Begging for a rank will demote you down a rank if you carry on. Seriously offending someone within the clan will result in demotion or banning. Captains can war other clans and generals may kick. It is currently Impossible to become a general as we have 5 generals and that is our decided limit. Ways to gain rank: *Be seen in the clan chat often enough. *Be present at events that will never be compulsory but help to gain rank up. *Post on the forums. *Be enthusiastic. In order of rank: Questers Clan Wars Over many ages, the questers clan have been going to clan wars to prove their strength and wit against all others and keep trying to defy all odds, and on many occasions, have done so. Here are some examples Example 1: Andy & Alex Vs 17 (85-106 clan) Method used: Ultimate defence mode + Guthans End Result: Win Kills: Andy:8 Alex:9 Deaths: Andy:1 Alex:0 Example 2: 1s27, 1q1001, Andy, Alex & Badboy Vs 7 X 110+ (highest lvl 138 Ancient) Method used: Pile and pray (voided since most of them were ancients) End Result: 25-23 Win Kills: 4-6 each Deaths: 4 each + 3 extra's (for Andy, 1s27 and Badboy) Example 3: 1s27, Alex, 1q101 & Andy Vs 12 Noobs (level 80-) and 3 X 120 Method used: Hide in 1on1 away from eachother, killing as many as possible End Result: Win Kills: 1s27: 3 Alex: 5 1q1001: 4 Andy: 3 Deaths: 1s27: 1 Alex: 0 1q1001: 1 Andy: 0 These are just a few examples to show you the sheer power of our clan ScreenShots http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers1.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers3.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers2.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers4.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers5.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers8.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_questers7.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/th_qpcemote3.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/th_questers9.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/th_questers10.png If you would like to see enlarged versions click here Polls Do you like quests? Yes No Quests? Minigames: Which is your favourite? Stealing creation Clan wars Castle wars Barbarian Assult Fishing Trawler TzHaar Fight pit Other Which combat skillcape? Attack Strength Defence Hitpoints Magic Ranged Summoning Prayer I will never get a combat skillcape References Questers Home Forum Recruitment Forum Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:quest clan Category:Clan Quest